Kari Kamiya
Kari Kamiya is the secondary human character of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., and Last Evolution Kizuna. She is a member of the DigiDestined. She is partnered to Gatomon. Appearance Kari is a young girl with chin-length brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a peach complexion. Much like her brother, Kari is rather athletic. Personality She is characterized as a compassionate girl putting others before herself. Kari is also incredibly brave, able to stare down Myotismon without flinching at only the age of nine years old. She could also be quite aggressive and at times comically violent, such as encouraging Angewomon to destroy LadyDevimon with extreme prejudice. Kari's defiance in the face of darkness and evil is easily one of her strongest traits, as it is what allowed her to stand up to psychopaths like Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and even Apocolymon itself. In Season 2, she becomes a smiling, charmingly energetic and bright girl, but sometimes mischievous and playful. Digimon Adventure In Digimon Adventure, Kari is at her most heroic condition. She is the Eigth Child of the team, having been Myotismon's prime target. In Home Away From Home, In The Gateway To Home, In It's All In The Cards, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In The Eighth Child Revealed, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter The Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In My Sister's Keeper, In The Crest of Light, In Joe's Battle, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Despite Tai being the main character and Kari the secondary in the regular show, Kari is the main character of the film while Tai is the secondary character. This is because Kari provides first person narration and has more screen time and lines than Tai and/or the new Digidestined members. Digimon Adventure 02 Kari is part of the core team this time, as she and T.K. have more experience than the new members. In Enter Flamedramon, In The Digiteam Complete, In A New Digitude, In Iron Vegiemon, In Old Reliable, In Family Picnic, In Guardian Angel, In Ken's Secret, In The Emperor's New Home, In The Captive Digimon, In Storm Of Friendship, In The Good, The Bad, and The Digi, In His Master's Voice, In The Samurai of Sincerity, In Big Trouble in Little Edo, In 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea, In Ghost of a Chance, In Run Yolei Run, In An Old Enemy Returns, In The Darkness Before Dawn, In The Crest of Kindness, In Davis Cries Wolfmon, In If I had a Tail Hammer, In Spirit Needle, In United We Stand, In Fusion Confusion, In The Insect Master's Trap, In Arukenimon's Tangled Web, In Ultimate Anti-Hero, In Opposites Attract In If I Only Had A Heart, In A Chance Encounter, In Destiny In Doubt, In Cody Takes A Stand, In Stone Soup, In Kyoto Dragon, In A Very Digi Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Dark Sun, Dark Spore, In The Dark Gate, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined, In A Million Points of Light, Digimon:Revenge of Diaboromon In this TV special, Kari has minimal screentime, as the last time she is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Digimon Adventure tri. In this movie series, Kari is once again a major character, this time voiced by Tara Sands. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue Trivia * She has the Crest of Light. *She is the holder of the Digi-Egg of Light. *She is second being possesses by Homeostasis after Maki. *In Digimon Adventure tri., she is a second-year student of Odaiba Junior High School. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters